fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lyn
Lyndis (リンディス Rindisu), primarily known by her nickname Lyn (リン Rin; romanized as Lin in Fire Emblem Museum), is one of the three main characters of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade, although she is not mentioned in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. She is 15 years old in her story, and 16 years old in Eliwood's and Hector's stories. Profile Lyn’s Story Lyn was born in the Sacean Plains. Her parents, Hassar, chieftain of the Lorca tribe, and Madelyn, daughter of Lord Hausen of Caelin, were killed by bandits before the beginning of the game. Most of the Lorca tribe shared their fate. Those who survived split up instead of following Lyn because they were old-fashioned; they wouldn't follow a woman. She was named after her maternal grandmother. She lives alone until she finds a tactician lying on the ground. Upon meeting the Tactician, she decides to follow him or her in the interest of training her sword skills and avenge her tribe, who were all killed by bandits. Lyn decides to stop by a nearby town to resupply. She is confronted there by a horde of mercenaries led by the brigand Zugu, but they are disposed of by Lyn with the aid of Sain and Kent, knights of Caelin. They tell her that she is the granddaughter of Lord Hausen, the Marquess of Caelin, who wants to welcome her into his home (something he had refused to do when his daughter Madelyn eloped with a Sacaean “savage”). She agrees to return to her grandfather and joins them. Along the way, she saves an old priest of a shrine that was attacked by local ruffians, led by the arrogant Mercenary Glass. In gratitude, the priest allows Lyndis to lay her hands upon the Mani Katti, a sacred weapon (that resembles a katana) within the shrine. As it turns out, she is the only person who can draw the legendary sword, and the priest tells her to take it with her. They encounter various allies that would later assist her on her journey with Eliwood and Hector, those being the optimistic archer, Wil; Lyn's shy friend and trainee Pegasus Knight, Florina; silent and devoted husband and fighter, Dorcas; high-maintenance and verbiage-plagued cleric, Serra, and her less than cheery escort and Mage, Erk; enigmatic and resourceful thief, Matthew; solemn and focused nomad, Rath; and hearty, retired knight, Wallace. On their quest to retake Caelin, they encounter the two mysterious children, Ninian and Nils, who are being pursued by the renowned Black Fang. They also meet a young Monk named Lucius. While their origins are unknown at the time, they assist the girl, Ninian, on retrieving her lost keepsake, then allow them to tag along as their mysterious powers could lend aid to their journey. On the way to Caelin, she eventually finds out that her grandfather is being poisoned by her granduncle, the power hungry Lundgren, who desires to succeed his brother by any means necessary. Upon reaching Castle Caelin, Lyndis and her allies defeat Lundgren's forces and the greedy general in a final battle. It is after this that Lyn and her grandfather meet for the first time. Though in a considerably weakened state, Lyn convinces her grandfather to keep fighting so that the two may live together and learn more about each other. Lyndis then stays with him at Castle Caelin, noted to watch endlessly toward the plains she left behind. Eliwood and Hector’s Story Caelin is assaulted by Laus's forces, led by the fleeing Darin. Lyn is forced to flee from the castle with her loyal vassals while her grandfather, Marquess Caelin, overlooks the fall of Caelin. Lyn hides out in the forest, planning their assault, when her lord friend, Eliwood, and his friend, Hector, appear. Florina volunteers to hail them and plead for assistance. Darin's archers attempted to shoot her down, which made her lose her balance and fall. Luckily, Lord Eliwood manages to save her. But it was later on revealed at Hector's Story that Hector was the one who saved Florina, as well as her pegasus, from her fall. Florina guides them to Lyn, and together the three lords reclaim Caelin. Leila, an Ostian spy, was assigned by the eerie morph Ephidel to dispose of the marquess, but she instead tended to him off of the battlefield. Leila informed the lords about the new wife of head of the Black Fang and an enigmatic entity known as Nergal, which spurred Eliwood further in searching for his missing father, Elbert. Since Eliwood had saved Ninian and convinced the other Lycia territories to remain neutral in the Caelin conflict a year ago, Lyn was in his debt and aided the lord. After gaining passage (Lyn reluctantly agreed) by the pirate captain, Fargus, they sailed from Badon to Valor, The Dread Isle. Along the way, they encounter Ninian adrift and being pursued by a number of Black Fang ships. The lords eventually arrive in Valor and are immediately greeted by the corpse of Leila, killed by Jaffar after Ephidel learned of her true identity. Immediately after she was buried, Lyn is taken hostage by a Black Fang Nomad, Uhai. Though Uhai warns them to depart or she would be killed, he sets her free as he still retains a bit of Sacae honor, believing that Lyn should at least "die with a sword in her hand". Uhai is eventually killed, but tells them of the location of the Dragon's Gate in his dying moments. Lyn is greatly grieved by the loss of the nomad. During their journey through the Dread Isle's wilderness, the lords are immediately beset by what seems to be a disquieting veil, and she and Hector bicker before being quieted by Eliwood. The three are then attacked by a large mass of Black Fang soldiers, led by a powerful Sage, though his and most of his troop's powers seem to be negated by Kishuna, an enigmatic Magic Seal. With their magic dispelled, Lyn and her friends easily kill Aion and his Black Fang soldiers. The seal escapes shortly after. Encountering little resistance, the lords arrive at the Dragon's Gate, where they then fight through a large mass of Black Fang soldiers, led by Darin and his paladin commander, Cameron. After an intense battle, they finally breach the Dragon's Gate, killing Darin in the process, and encounter Nergal, using Ninian, who was captured by Ephidel shortly before the battle, to summon a Fire Dragon. He partially succeeds, but, with the aid of Nils, Ninian's brother, they are able to break Ninian from her trance and the four escape, leaving Nergal gravely wounded by a dying Lord Elbert and the Fire Dragon collapsing, killing Ephidel who was caught in the blast. Back in Badon, they begin plotting their next moves when they are attacked by another group of Black Fang assassins, this one led by Oleg, a deadly warrior. Due to the events that had occurred, Hector arranges a meeting with Uther, the Marquess of Ostia and his brother, though they are now attacked by a mercenary group led by Eubans. Eubans is either killed or chased off in the battle with the assistance of Ostian Knights and Lyn's old friend, Rath, and they speak with Uther, telling the lords that they would best find help from The Living Legend, Athos, residing in the fabled Nabata Desert. The lords thank Uther for his help and depart. After a long journey, they finally reach the fabled Nabata desert, which easily fits its reputation as an inhospitable wasteland. Though many are fatigued, particularly Nils who is carried by Hector after complaining about the heat, they find no rest in the desert. Their troubles are furthered by the appearance of two odd, similar-looking Warriors, Paul and Jasmine, who appear to be troubling Pent, a seemingly defenseless Sage. Though the lords do some of the work, the sage proves himself far from helpless, easily disposing of a majority of the enemies for the lords. Pent, revealed to be the Mage General of Etruria, thanks the lords for their aid and directs them to a fellow associate, Hawkeye to lead them to the "Living Legend". During their trek in the desert, however, they are seriously detoured by a strange, enigmatic tomb in the desert that sucks in the lords and their companions. Hawkeye warns the lords to stick together, but a wall appears out of nowhere and separates Hawkeye from the lords. They battle their way through difficult adversaries before they learn that the leader is the same one that nullified magic back on Valor: the Magic Seal Kishuna. As soon as they open the door to confront them, however, he disappears, replaced by a swarm of deadly morphs. After exterminating the remainder of the morphs, the lords find the exit to the tomb, and after another long journey, though without hindrance, they enter a mysterious structure in the desert, where they encounter an Archsage. The Archsage, revealed to be Athos, one of the Eight Legends during the Scouring and wielder of the Anima tome Forblaze, explains his reasons for residing in the Nabata Desert and sends them back to Lycia, with new friends Pent and Louise aiding them in their newest quest: To stop Nergal. They first rest in Pherae, Eliwood greeted greatly by his mother, then set off for Bern. However, the lords find their way deterred by the legendary Four Fangs of the Black Fang. Once arriving in Bern, the lords attempt to remain inconspicuous travelers, though either one of the Four Fangs: Lloyd or Linus, confronts them. After an intense skirmish with one of the Reed brothers and their soldiers, they defeat one of them in combat, gaining the respect of said brother. Later, they gain inconspicuous entry to the castle and spy on King Desmond meeting with his children, Zephiel and Guinivere. He is sincere and kind around his daughter, Guinivere, but treats his son, Zephiel, with cold disdain. They soon leave the castle, but are confronted by the Wyvern Lord Vaida, who is leading a contingent of Black Fang assassins against the lords. Fortunately, for the lords, Pent and Louise intervene and fight alongside the lords forces, dragging on the skirmish longer than Vaida had hoped, and she and her forces flee as a result. Lyn, being an excellent tracker, helps the lords trail the enemy forces to their hidden fortress in Bern. In the fortress, they are trapped by either the assassin Jerme or the bishop Kenneth. Despite who traps them, the Black Fang leader engages the lords in a fierce skirmish, where the lords finally defeat the commander and escape the fortress. While in the fortress, they learn of the plot to slay the budding prince, Zephiel, at the castle, and the lords rush to his aid. Unfortunately, they find the castle darkened and Black Fang assassins flooding its corridors, led by one of the Four Fangs, Ursula. Fortunately, two of the Black Fang assassins, Nino and Jaffar, betrayed them as they could not strike down the prince, and, with their help, the lords were able to fend off the Black Fang long enough for them to either retreat or for their commander, Ursula, to be slain. With the prince saved, Queen Hellene, after learning of her son's near demise because of Desmond's acts, gives the lords a Heaven Seal and a map to the fabled Shrine of Seals. However, before they can venture there, Nino and Jaffar slip into the Black Fang's secondary base, where they find Brendan murdered by Sonia's hand. Sonia confesses that she was not really Nino's mother, and her real parents were killed by none other than Sonia herself. However, Lyn and her companions step in to defend the two, and Sonia is killed at the end. With their two newest companions, the three travel to the Shrine of Seals, as instructed by Athos earlier, but are deterred by the remaining Reed brother, driven by grief by his brother's demise. Reasoning is evidently impossible with the Reed brother, and the lords have no choice but to kill him and his contingent of Black Fang assassins. There, they are greeted by Athos and Bramimond, where the four are able to convince Bramimond to release the seals guarding the legendary weapons. However, in their absence, Nergal sweeps in and attempts to capture the children, though Ninian goes with Nergal willingly to guarantee her brother's safety. Though distraught, the lords proceed on with their quest, Lyn aiding Hector and Eliwood in retrieving their Divine Weapons, Armads and Durandal respectively. However, they are confronted by an Ice Dragon shortly after, which, after being killed by Eliwood, is revealed to be Ninian in her true form. Nergal later teleports to them and gloats about his rejuvenated power, as well as Nils's and Ninian's origins as dragons. While the lords grieve about the young dancer's death, Athos appears and attempts to kill Nergal with his Forblaze tome, though fails to inflict significant damage. Without any sense of direction or purpose, the lords return to Ostia to heal newly formed wounds and to help Nils recover from his sister's loss. Their vacation is cut short, however, by Denning, a morph from Nergal with a mysterious message repeated constantly in his speech. While Ostia's Palace is breached in Uther's absence, the lords are able to repel the morphs attempting to seize the throne and eventually secure the castle. Seeing that Nergal would not relent until the lords were killed, the lords bid farewell to Ostia after restoring their stocks in its markets, traveling to Valor by way of Fargus's ships. Before they confront the Dragon's Gate, Fargus and his crew offer their services, though the lords decline humbly. At the field overlooking the Dragon's Gate, the lords are confronted by one of the largest morph armies created by Nergal, led by his most powerful morph created: Limstella. Though the fight drags longer than most of their other battles, they are able to slay the Sage Limstella and gain entry to the Dragon's Gate. Before entry, the three receive legendary, dragon-slaying weapons, and Athos himself joins the lords. Merlinus is eager to aid the lords, but, seeing how the situation has become too dangerous for the merchant, he is sent back to Fargus's ship to await their arrival. Soberly, he departs. Inside, they find Nergal, who is nearing the completion of his ultimate goal. Needing to bide time, he creates morph versions of Lloyd, Linus, Brendan, Uhai, Kenneth, Jerme, Ursula, and Darin to delay the lords, along with an elite division of his morphs. The morphs, however, are slain, and their weapons are taken as they confront Nergal. Nergal, his daunting task almost completed, believes that he can not be defeated and faces the lords and their companions in combat. However, the lords are aided by their legendary weapons and their skills that have developed during their travels, and, after an intense battle, Nergal is defeated. However, Nergal dies triumphantly as his task is succeeded and three dragons are summoned. Before the dragons can destroy the lords, though, Bramimond teleports inside and, seeing it needed, resurrects Ninian at the cost of his own life. Ninian, revived with her full power, destroys two of the dragons and severely wounds the third. The lords, aided by their weapons recovered from the morphs and their own Divine Weapons, slay the Dragon after a destructive battle. With the gate still opened as a result of Nergal's actions, the siblings find it needed to return to their own home to seal the gate from their own side, as well as the fact that the air in Elibe would be unable to sustain them and they would die shortly after should they reside in the human world. Before Ninian and Nils leave, though, they fondly bid the lords farewell. Alternatively, if Ninian has an A support with Eliwood, Ninian will choose to stay with Eliwood and become Roy's mother. The lords and their companions return to the mainland, where they bid farewell and return to their former lives or go off with loved ones gained as a result of the journey. A year later, Lyn and Hector attend Eliwood's coronation as Marquess, where the tactician and the lords will either be met with Eliwood or Hector and his future wife. The endings for Lyn vary afterward, with her either resigning Caelin's rule to Ostia after her grandfather's death and retiring to the Sacaen plains alone, with her new lover Kent, or her close friend Florina. Alternatively, Lyn could become the wife of Hector or Eliwood, thus becoming the mother of either Roy or Lilina. Another option is for her to become the wife of Rath and be the future mother of the Kutolah nomad princess Sue. Fire Emblem Awakening Lyn appears as a DLC character from the first Xenologue, Champions of Yore 1. At the end of the Xenologue Smash Brethern 3, she is recruitable as one of the Einherjar. When she meets the Avatar, she is quite convinced that she is in fact meeting her old friend, her own tactician, due to the similarities between the two (Amnesia, unusual strategies that save people's lives), and the player can choose to either confirm or deny her allegations. In this regard, she can either be literally be talking to the Avatar, or metaphorically remembering the players themselves, who controlled the tactician by playing the original The Blazing Blade. Regardless of decisions made, Lyn decides to join the Avatar, and can thus be recruited. She also appears as a SpotPass character, accompanied by her friends and allies. Personality From her humble origins in the plains, Lyn has been noted as a deep, caring, and kind-hearted soul. She rarely thinks ill of others and, despite the circumstances, always believes on the best of things. However, due to the slaughtering of the Lorca tribe due to the bloodthirsty Taliver Bandits, she has a great hatred toward all bandits and pirates and refuses to be associated with them unless needed to. In fact, the motivation for her travels was to become stronger and kill each and every Taliver Bandit in the mountains in order to avenge her parents. However, she does show mercy to any brigand or pirate that is not a Taliver Bandit, though does not hesitate to defend her friends from them nevertheless, nor is she quick to trust them. Her serene nature (and the fact that the Saceans "never lie") has earned her the friendship and trust of many of her friends, and the affection of others, including fellow lords Eliwood and Hector, her knight Kent, or a fellow nomad, Rath. Though she seems innocent enough, she will kill anyone that attempts to kill or have any of her friends killed, showing her bravery and devotion toward revenge. Lyn is shown to be particularly egalitarian in her C Support with Hector, where she quickly angers after assuming that he is underestimating her physical ability on the grounds that she is a woman. This egalitarianism is the result of, or at least accentuated by, the fact that the Lorca survivors split up because they refused to follow her because she is a woman. In Game ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Description: ''A young girl from the Lorca tribe. Stouthearted and kind. Base Stats Lyn's Story Eliwood’s/Hector’s Story *Note: These will be her default stats if either A) she is below Level 4, or B) the character did not transfer over Lyn's story data. *'' The gem carried is dependent on the funds rating in Lyn's Story. Let X be the sum of Gold and worth in Gold of all items earned in Lyn's Story. If X < 20,000G , then Lyn starts with no gem. If 20,000G ≤ X < 30,000G , then Lyn starts with Red Gem. If 30,000G ≤ X < 33,000G , then Lyn starts with Blue Gem. If 33,000G ≤ X , then Lyn starts with White Gem. Growth Rates |70% |40% |60% |60% |55% |20% |30% |} Promotion Gains D }} Supports *Eliwood *Hector *Florina *Rath *Kent *Wil *Wallace Overview While Lyn possesses good availability should you play through her story, her combat is quite sub par. Lyn is based on the Myrmidon class line, and thus, she is unfortunately Sword locked. Being Sword locked, she lacks 1-2 range attacks, which are quite common among enemies. Lyn has among the worst defense in the game. While Lyn does have decent speed, Lances are quite common in FE 7, and she'll loose evasion from engaging them, due to the weapon triangle, as well as loosing weapon might. Lyn also has extremely large strength issues. 4 base strength and a 40% growth is horrible, especially with her sword lock, leaving her unable to even reach 10 attack at base with an Iron Sword, as swords are the weakest weapon type. While her Mani Katti sword is useful, it suffers from the weapon triangle. As you will usually want to use it against Lance wielding enemies, it will actually get it's might penalty increased, as weapon triangle affects effective weapons' mights before factoring in the "effective against" multiplier. Lyn's promotion is very weak compared to Eliwood's, as both need a Heaven Seal to promote. Eliwood gains 2 movement, a mount for rescuing, and Lances upon promotion. Lyn only gains 1 movement and Bows upon promotion. Gaining Bows gives her a very awkward pseudo 1-2 range, rather than the solid 1-2 range of Lances, Axes and Magic. Also, unlike a Swordmaster, she does not gain the +15% Critical bonus on promotion. Fire Emblem Awakening Base Stats |-|SpotPass= |-|DLC= ''*''Enemy only; joins unequipped Overall SpotPass Lyn is a perfect way to get a ready-to-go version of Lon'qu with little work needed. Because Lyn is already at level 18 upon recruitment, she can instantly reclass into any gender-permitting class. If looking to further develop Lyn, then you could put her through the Paladin and General Lines to learn Aegis and Pavise. Additionally, Lyn should be put through the Dark Flier class to learn Galeforce for easy map-clearing and to accelerate training. The Mercenary class also provides the useful Armsthrift skill to keep weapons in prestine condition, reducing the need to rebuy weapons or further preserve the usage of Legendary Weapons. Overall, Lyn is already a good unit out of the box, but can become even more powerful with a few more skills. DLC Lyn starts off at a lower level than SpotPass Lyn, but due to her same growth rates, she can exceed SpotPass Lyn in the long run. The only main advantage DLC Lyn has over SpotPass is access to Zeal which SpotPass Lyn cannot acquire. However, Zeal's 5 point Critical Hit boots is minor in the grand scheme of the many other skills for her to obtain, but nevertheless useful in generating Critical Hits. Fire Emblem Heroes Lyn (The Blazing Blade) Description ;Lady of the Plains :''A woman who grew up on the plains before learning she is a noble of Caelin. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Sword |Skill= Sol Katti Night Sky }} As an Enemy Rarity: Sword |Skill= Sol Katti Draw Back Galeforce Defiant Atk 3 Seal Atk 3 Spur Spd 3 |- }} Skills =Weapon = =Special = =Passive = Enemy Skills =Assists = =Specials = =Passives = Lyn (Bride) Description ;Bride of the Plains :Noblewoman of Caelin. Eager to win the bridal tournament and nab the prize bouquet. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Staff |Skill= Swift-Winds Balm Rehabilitate }} Skills =Weapon = =Assists = =Specials = =Passive = Lyn (Brave Hero) Description ;Brave Lady :A woman who grew up on the plains. Uses a bow like her father, Hassar. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Bow |Skill= Mulagir Dragon Gaze }} Skills =Weapon = =Special = =Passive = Overall Base Set Brave Lyn is an oppressively strong offensive unit with high ATK and SPD, allowing her to hit hard and double attack, especially in conjunction with her base skill Swift Sparrow in her starting kit making her one of the strongest units in the game. Her huge movement range due to being a Cavalry unit and the ability to attack from a distance with her bow gives her a massive attack range and has strong synergy with Cavalry teams. Her special unique skill Sacae's Blessing further makes her dangerous as she can deal with any unit with Distant Counter skills in their kit or weapons as it negates their ability to counterattack at range, effectively shutting down many powerful units like Fjorm, Hector, and Ryoma. Her unique weapon Mulagir also allows her to deal with common Bladetome users by negating their stat bonuses. Attack Smoke|ATK Smoke 3]] allows her to weaken enemies she cannot finish off, removing some of the threat of their damage the next turn if she is unprotected. Counters Given that she was one of four free units that could be chosen for the Brave Heroes events, she is a fairly common unit found in Arena teams. Brave Lyn is best dealt with by Dragon Units, especially those with Lightning Breath+ whose counterattack ability cannot be negated, though Myrrh would be an exception to this. While powerful during her turn of action, she is at her weakest during the enemy phase and can be downed easily by most physical attacks so units with high enough defense and decent enough speed can limit her damage during her turn and return the favor. Raventome users with high defense also help to counter her if they run Triangle Adept 3. Lastly any form of Anti-Cavalry weapon shreds through her low defenses, especially Keen Wolf tomes which negate any bonuses she receives and deals effective damage. Skill Inherit Options Brave Lyn's kit is strong enough that she does not need much outside investments. Brave Bow+ is a fairly common skill inherit as it further solidify's her Player Turn offense, allowing her to double and some times even quad attack a majority of the characters in game. ATK Smoke 3 is perfectly fine on her skill set, but can be replaced with other skills like SPD Smoke 3 to increase her offensive prowess. Alternatively Hone Cavalry gives her some utility to assist her allies who are also buffing her. ''Fire Emblem Warriors Supports *Corrin *Lianna *Celica *Xander *Marth *Tiki *Chrom *Robin *Anna Quotes ''The Blazing Blade :Lyndis/The Blazing Blade Quotes ''Heroes'' :Lyndis/Heroes Quotes ''Warriors'' :Lyndis/Warriors Quotes Possible Endings ; Noblewoman of Sacae : Lyn entrusted Caelin's rule to Ostia and returned to the plains of her birth. She often thinks fondly on the people of Caelin. ; Lyn and Florina : When her grandfather died, Lyn asked that Caelin be taken under Ostian protection. She set out for Sacae with her friend Florina. Though Florina returned to Ilia, their friendship lasted forever. ; Lyn and Rath : When her grandfather died, Lyn asked that Caelin be taken under Ostian protection. She set out for Sacae, where she was reunited with Rath of the Kutolah. They had a daughter and lived happily in the plains. ; Lyn and Kent : When her grandfather died, Lyn asked that Caelin be taken under Ostian protection. She set out for Sacae with her former vassal and new love, Kent. The people of Caelin gave them their blessings. ; Lyn and Eliwood : The marquess of Pherae and the princess of Caelin were wed after the conflict. All of Lycia was in an uproar, but none could sunder their bond of love. They have a son named Roy, who will become a great hero. ; Lyn and Hector : Hector succeeded the throne as the marquess of Ostia, but the pain of his brother’s death weighed heavily on him. His beloved Lyn gave him comfort and helped him become an enlightened leader. Non-canon Appearances Super Smash Bros series Lyn appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U as an Assist Trophy. When deployed, she attacks whichever opponent is closest to her. The blade she wields appears to be the Mani Katti due to the fact that it is a katana. She is credited as one of the most powerful Assist Trophies in the game because her attack executes quickly, is hard to dodge, and has an extremely hard knockback that can instantly KO most characters at low percentages. Quotes I'll handle this; When summoned. Prepare yourself; When summoned. (Sighs); When readying her attack. Hm; When readying her attack. Taste my blade!; When attacking. Shyaa!; When attacking. Brawl Trophy Profile 3DS Trophy Profile Wii U Trophy Profile Sticker Info Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Lyndis is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * * * * * Etymology Lyndis' nickname, "Lyn", is a Welsh baby boy's that means "Lake" or "Pool". Lyn also means "Lightning" in Danish and Norwegian, possibly meaning her swift swordsmanship. Her full name "Lyndis", is a combination of "Lyn" and the Old Norse suffix "Dis" which means "Lady" or "Woman" and was used to promote female deities of fertility, primary use as suffixes on male only names, like "Frey" and "Thor", making "Freydis" and "Thordis". The romanization of her Japanese nickname "Lin" is Chinese for "Forest", "Fine Jade", and "Gem". Trivia *The units in the battle with Lyn as a SpotPass character in Fire Emblem Awakening could represent some of the allies in her story from The Blazing Blade: **2 Paladins (Sain and Kent) **1 Falcon Knight (Florina) **1 Sniper (Wil) **1 Warrior (Dorcas) **1 Bow Knight (Rath) **1 Trickster (Matthew) **1 War Monk (Lucius) **1 General (Wallace) *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, it is said that Lyndis is 15 years old, but in the Prologue of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade, she tells the tactician that she is 18. This is likely due to a minor oversight in translation, due to her age actually being 15 in the Japanese version. *Lyn ranks 1st place as the most popular heroine and the winner for females of the Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends poll held on the official site. **Lyn also is the most voted character overall ranking at #1 with 49,917 votes. *The "Choose Your Legends" Lyn is the first mounted archer in Fire Emblem Heroes. *Mentioned by Serra in her B support with Sain, Lyn canonically has a terrible fashion sense. *Lyn shares her English voice actress, Wendee Lee, with Veronica, Maria and Sophia in Fire Emblem Heroes. *In Heroes, all of Lyndis's art have been drawn by Yamada Kotaro. *Her official artwork in The Blazing Blade depicts her wielding the Mani Katti, as does her standard incarnation in Heroes. *Her Bride Class artwork in Heroes depicts her wielding a Candlelight Staff. *In Heroes, Lyn's Brave Lady artwork depicts her wielding the Mulagir bow. **Not counting Durandal in The Blazing Blade beta, this is the first time Lyn has officially wielded one of the Eight Legendary Weapons of Elibe. Gallery 2 Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Characters Category:Female Characters